


Penguins

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Codenames, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg finds out Mycroft's code name is Antarctica and runs with it. Mycroft embraces the results.





	Penguins

“Antarctica, really? That’s your super-secret awesome spy name?” Greg had been dating Mycroft for seven months and had just discovered his lover’s codename.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Yes, and I’d rather prefer if you didn’t shout it from the rooftops.”

Greg wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “Nobody here but us chickens. Or penguins, I suppose.”

Mycroft shook his head. “You aren’t supposed to know it.”

“Right. But you left that folder where I’d see. I know you did it on purpose.” Greg leaned in for a kiss.

Mycroft gave half-hearted shrug as he kissed Greg back.

**

A few days later Mycroft was at his desk when he opened the sack lunch Greg had put in his hands that morning. He looked over some work as he blindly reached in, expecting a sandwich. Instead his hand landed on something small and roundish.

Frowning, he pulled it out and found a small ceramic penguin. Smiling fondly he put it on his desk and resumed eating his lunch.

**

A few more penguin figures came after that first one. Mycroft dutifully arranged them on one corner of his desk. Anthea noticed, of course, but said nothing. A few other visitors took notice, but most of them were smart enough not to comment either. It wasn’t every day, or else he’d have an entire waddle, but there was nearly a small diorama of an Antarctic beach by the time he took a break for a holiday.

**

Greg kissed him when he got home, stealing his briefcase. “No work for a week, you promised.”

“I’ve done my best to ensure there are no global catastrophes for the next few days.”

“Good.” Greg tossed the briefcase into the back of the coat closet and closed the door.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and allowed Greg to tow him into the kitchen, where he’d already made dinner.

**

Early the next morning, Greg kissed Mycroft awake. “I’ve got a day planned for us, love.”

Mycroft stretched and grumbled. “Not letting me sleep in my first day of holiday?”

“You did sleep in, it’s not five.” Greg kissed him again.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, nibbling his throat.

Greg chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Not going to work. Come on, I promise tea.”

“Spoilsport.”

Greg pulled away and Mycroft stole one more kiss before reluctantly getting out of bed and padding down to the kitchen. He accepted his morning tea with a yawn and sat grumpily at the kitchen table to nurse it. 

It was endlessly amusing to Greg that Mycroft wasn't a morning person. He'd happily stay up half the night putting out fires, but once he crawled into bed he preferred to stay there. Greg, on the other hand, would hop out of bed with his first alarm, though he did prefer coffee to get himself really going. 

By the time breakfast was finished, Mycroft was marginally more awake. He followed Greg’s instructions and dressed a bit more casually than usual in a soft gray sweater and dark slacks. 

Greg drove them. Mycroft couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as they arrived at the zoo.

“When was the last time you were here?” asked Greg.

“Years,” admitted Mycroft.

“Well good, you’re in for a treat.”

Greg paid the entrance fee. Mycroft hesitated, then took his hand as they started walking around. He really hadn’t been here for some time and he found himself relaxing as they took in the sights. Greg was clearly glad to show him around, and if nothing else his enthusiasm was contagious.

Finally, Greg looked at his watch and pulled Mycroft along. “Don’t want to be late.”

Mycroft wondered, but resisted deducing until they reached the penguin area.

“Really?” he asked.

Greg grinned. “Come on, we’re going to meet the penguins face to face.”

A zookeeper greeted them and led them inside. Mycroft regarded the animals a bit dubiously, but Greg crouched down and was soon feeding one.

“Come on,” said Greg, it’ll be fine.”

Mycroft glanced at the zookeeper, who also gave an encouraging smile. He walked over and crouched down next to Greg as the zookeeper talked about the penguins.

One of them bumped Mycroft’s arm, making him sit down hard on the beach.

Greg chuckled. “They’re bigger than you think, aren’t they?”

“Indeed.”

Mycroft watched as more penguins came over, listening as the zookeeper talked about the animals and Greg asked questions. It was all rather surreal, to know he was in London, and surrounded by penguins, brought here by the man he loved. And all because his codename was Antarctica.

“Did you have any questions?” The zookeeper asked him.

“Not really, no,” said Mycroft, already knowing he’d go home and read up on them more than he had. And besides, Gregory had already asked most of what he would have.

When their time was up they went to view the penguins from underwater before having some lunch and heading home.

**

The rest of the holiday Mycroft and Greg spent as much time together as they could, reveling in one another's company and the luxury of free time together. On the last day of their break they exchanged presents. Mycroft opened his box from Greg and smiled at a tie with penguins on it, subtle enough one would have to look closely to realize what they were.

“Perfect,” he pronounced, before handing Greg a small box in return.

Greg looked at it, and Mycroft imagined he was expecting a watch or something of that ilk. He somewhat nervously hoped that it wouldn’t disappoint.

Opening it, Greg broke into a grin as he took out the small, perfectly round pebble.

“Penguins give pebbles to their potential mates,” explained Mycroft.

“I know. And we’ve already… mated.” Greg laughed. “But it’s perfect, and yes of course I accept.”

Mycroft moved closer to him. “Penguins also mate for life.”

Greg’s breath caught and he met Mycroft’s eyes. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

Mycroft nodded, one hand resting on Greg’s knee.

Greg leaned in and kissed him, clutching the stone. “Yes,” he murmured.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around him and held Greg close. When he went back to work he’d wear that ridiculous tie. And when they officially got married he’d probably wear it too. It might have started as a joke, but Mycroft had discovered it to be a good metaphor after all. Greg was the only one for him, and this was just one more reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> [Meet the penguins](https://www.zsl.org/zsl-london-zoo/exhibits/penguin-beach) is totally something you can do at the London Zoo. Thanks to TheArtStudentYouHate and HumsHappily


End file.
